


A few drabbles I'll hopefully add to

by Unmetwriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I got so much more to add, M/M, Multi, Other, Texting, The m9 take some rest, pure fluff, widomauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unmetwriter/pseuds/Unmetwriter
Summary: A few drabbles written by me, usually based on art that is linked in the text. Kindly check them all out, they're all amazing and they deserve all the love they can get.





	1. Chapter 1

http://shinyno.tumblr.com/post/174309263979/them-bois

The buzzing market around them both seemed filled to the brim with people, making it a bit tight on space around them. Caleb had it easy however since the bright rainbow that was walking in front of him was rather easy to follow along with and the view could put anyone in a trance. Without a coat Mollys’ tight clothing looked rather dashing in Calebs’ mind, making it hard to look away when Molly finally halted before a bread stand. Frumpkin finally laid down on his shoulders again after a careful balancing act when they moved through the crowds and the purring ensued as the hot sun slowly brushed the fur of the small creature, warming Calebs’ neck at the same time. After Molly spoke a few words to the shopkeep who were pedaling some pastries, bread and all baked goods, he glanced back at Caleb who were now lost in thought but accidently had left his eyes around the hips of the purple tiefling, something Molly and smirked at. Without reacting he turned back to the store and asked Caleb

“See any buns you like mister Caleb?” Hearing those words froze Caleb on the spot as he now notices where his eyes had been resting and they immediately shoot down in to the ground simultaneously with blood shooting up his face, changing the pale and muddy skin to a hot red and a short chuckle was heard from Molly as he paid for two pastries and thanked the lady behind the counter.


	2. Beau and Yasha work out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be more in the works but who knows

http://sleepymccoy.tumblr.com/post/175805172009/i-love-these-dumb-gay-idiots-theyre-so-so-sweet

The night air was quickly filling the lungs of both Yasha and Beau as they met half way up the old set of stone stairs, high fived and kept running in opposite directions. As they reached the top and bottom at the same time they both stopped and dropped on to all fours.

“Three! Two! ONE! Push up!” a loud robotic voice came from a phone that was laying on the steps halfway up and both entered a push up position and did 15 each. Bot collapsed on to the ground at this point as the workout was finally done but Yasha was quick on her feet again, grabbed both of their bags from the bottom of the stairs as well as the phone when she started walking up to Beau who was leaning against a wall with a bottle of water clamped between her teeth and a towel hanging over her neck. The big clouds of air appeared at Beaus nostrils when she started to calm down a bit after such an intense ladder workout. She now looked up at the absolutely ripped woman who stood before her with her shoulder bulging out of the tank top and her shorts being stretches to the absolute maximum around her big legs. Beau grabbed the outstretched hand of Yasha and pulled herself to her feet with pain screaming in her arms but afraid to admit the fact she wanted to rest a bit more.

“Killer workout today, the stairs kicked my ass” Beau said and poured the majority of her bottle down her throat hoping it would clear her thirst for strong women but it only quenched her thirst for water for the moment. Yasha answered with a smile and a small chuckle.

“It was a nice and required touch to an otherwise quite easy round” Yasha said and started walking towards the car and Beau followed along, looking up at the beautiful night sky, stretching from horizon to horizon and letting them both be left alone here. Usually it was quite a busy place with tourists and what not but during the night it was almost too empty. They were the only people around that they could hear and the old castle didn’t seem to mind a little peace and quiet for once. Beau almost bumped in to Yasha who had now stopped in the middle of the way and she was now also starring out over the horizon. Beau stopped next to her and just stood there. After a bit of time had passed Yasha turned to Beau, who was starting to enjoy the chance for her breath to catch up, leaned down and kissed her. It wasn’t much harder than that but Beau was completely bewildered from what had happened and her eyes refused to close as she answered the kiss passionately. When Yasha pulled away Beau was unable to wipe both the grin of her face but also the complete confusion that had filled half of her along with the other half that was love and happy feelings.

“But like, why?” Beaus eyes shot around frantically until they landed on Yasha and there they stayed for now.

“Didn’t you like it?” Yasha seemed scared now that she had done something wrong and Beau realized what she had said.

“Oh god, I loved it” She said frantically trying to save the situation from what herself.

“But I don’t quite understand why that’s all” Beau said now, a little more careful and thought out.

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow” Yasha bent down again, kissed Beau on top of her forehead and then walked over to her car. Beau was frozen on the spot with absolute awe in her eyes and seemingly unsure of what to do. Her bike stood right in front of her and she wanted to go home but it took 5 minutes to move a single limb at this time so she took a deep breath and got up on the bike and rode away.

 

 

 


	3. Molly is a sleepy little kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out the artists! They're amazing and inspiring

<http://midnigtartist.tumblr.com/post/173903410528/caleb-widogast-has-twenty-20-books-zero-0>

The hour was late, sun had disappeared many hours ago and Caleb had lit two candles on the floor next to the book he was reading. The silent night was only disturbed by the few sounds the tavern bellow him made so it wasn’t too much of a bother. Totally encapsulated by the book he was reading he didn’t notice the door opening and Molly stepping inside. He was slightly drunk and carrying Calebs’ cat on his shoulders who were purring and enjoying the warmth. Caleb had given it to Yasha when he left for the evening but Molly insisted on bringing it up to Caleb. Molly sat down the cat on the floor and both of them walked up to Caleb, Molly resting his head in the lap of Caleb and Frumpkin laying down on top of Mollys chest, purring and falling asleep quickly with Mollys long nails scratching his fur. When Molly suddenly appeared in his lap he pulled back suddenly but when Molly pushed a finger to his lips and hushed him, saying that.

“We are both drunk and you’re warm” Caleb could only roll his eyes and accept his fate when then cat and seemingly the tiefling fell asleep immediately. “There is a bed behind us but I guess we aren’t not doing that today” Caleb thought silently and leaned forward again to continue reading. The tome was thick so he had only gotten halfway through it at this point but he picked back up again and kept reading. After a little while a long-nailed hand slowly reached up and started scratching Caleb behind the ears and then down the neck a bit and a big smile spread across the tiefling face when Caleb absently put his hand in to the thick curls of Molly and started scratching. However, realizing what he had just done he looked down at the grinning molly and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re worse than the cat” He mumbled and Molly only smiled and made that low, guttural humming that only he and cats could make properly.  


	4. Well deserved rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs some happy and peaceful rest, even us from ep 55

<http://caitercates.tumblr.com/post/183193897395/buttercups-have-honeyed-hearts-bees-they>

Finally, a moment of respite. This wasn’t usually for the mighty nein but when they got it, they took it. The warm breeze that was running throughout everyone’s hair and mind calmed down the most skittish goblin to a calm and silent enjoyment of the peace and quiet. They all knew they needed a second of respite at this small little grove in the middle of a long-forgotten ruin so they took it. Cad had fished out his tea set and started brewing tea over a small campfire that warmed both the pot but also Fjords wet boots since he somehow had managed to step in a small river when fighting the monsters of bellow. Yasha stood a bit away with a few flowers in her hands as well as a small knife, used for cutting off flowers at the very stem and giving her as much of it as possible. In the grass, was Caleb and Beau laying, one reading and the other slowly dozing off, next to one another they used the moment of stillness to recuperate and gain back the mental strength they needed to carry on. Fjord had his feet over the small edge that led into what used to be a basement but instead was now just a big, rectangular hole in the ground. Next to him sat Jester who was drawing in her sketchbook whilst humming along to some song she had heard once before. Fjord was looking at the sketches with halfhearted interest whilst he at times closed his eyes and let himself doze off for a little while before returning to the world of the living. Nott, on the other hand, was sitting with Cad and watching the small fire that was warming the kettle with a certain calm she didn’t usually possess. The warmth wasn’t necessary in the warm spring day but something about fire and the calm atmosphere around her captured Nott and the trans like state she had been put in worked quite nicely in the calm afternoon.

 

Time past as they rested there, all taking in the beautiful scenery around and above them enjoying each other’s company. The sun slowly warmed all of them and forced Caleb to take his coat off and use it as a pillow when reading while Beau had stood up and started doing some rather basic workouts, a few push-ups, a couple pull-ups on a branch as we as a few sit-ups. All while forcedly starring ahead, trying to avoid the big woman who was sitting on the ground braiding her own hair for simplicities sake. Caleb book had gotten thinner and thinner and when he was finally done with it he handed it to Jester who totally needed to read tusk love for the fourth time and immediately started reading it when she got it from him. Fjord had at this point walked over to the campfire and was enjoying a cup of tea, as well as listening to Cad telling Nott about how to make the perfect stew on the few ingredients they had. While she was a great mother, she knew that food could always be improved upon and Cad seemed to know a thing or two about the culinary arts. The cup that Fjord was holding was a deep, round, wooden mug that held the warm tea quite nicely whilst he was watching his friends taking a final, well-deserved break.  


	5. Beau and Jester hide away

<http://taahko.tumblr.com/post/182287256881/i-never-posted-this-beaujester-sketch-here-whooops>

Music playing loudly from downstairs finally woke Nott, she had been asleep for the better part of a day now after a rather long and arduous fight down in the sewers. The room was empty, leaving a strange feeling inside of her that she was aware of quite quickly. The other girls would usually wake her up when they left which meant that either they hadn’t or they had and she had forgotten. She thought it was likelier that the first one was true considering that a skittish nature puts one at high alert as soon as woken. She shrugged and simply put on her things again as she headed down to the tavern to find out where everyone had gone.

“Time for the half of the agency to get to work” She mumbled to herself as she walked down the steps looking around for any clue of the entire group. The staircase wasn’t long and when she reached the tavern she immediately saw a big brown coat hunched over a plate of food next to a big pink Mohawk that was drinking something and a green figure that was looking around, looking for something or someone. She darted between the tables, hiding her face and avoiding glances until she reached the table. Everyone except Caleb perked up when they saw her and she was greeted with a small pat of the back from Fjord and a big, soft smile from Cad who also looked newly awoken. Caleb had a small book between himself and his plate of food so Fjord had give him a small poke before he shot up and greeted Nott with a smile and a comment on how she liked to sleep. After a few bacon strips stolen of Caleb’s plate and a small bit of questioning she realised that they knew about as much as she did. Yasha had left a couple days prior and was expected back soon but Beau and Jester hadn’t been seen by anyone since they had gone to sleep. Notts suspicion was roused since Jester had a hard time not telling people what they were doing but this level of secrecy was strange. She decided that her friends for once was slightly useless and headed over to the bar and talked to the bartender, asking for a blue tiefling and a fit monk who had the attitude of a thorn bush. The bartender knew them exactly and pointed over to a small cellar door where they had gone down, Nott simply flipped him a coin and headed of in the given direction.

 

When she entered the cellar, she could feel the smell of food cocking, a damp smell that could only be found in cellars and the sound of chefs talking calmly, dinner rush was apparently done and they were taking a break for the moment. She descended the stairs and the wooden floor was surprisingly nice for a basement but they bar needed to use the space it got in such a big city. Around her was barrels of food, shelves filled with jars and a whole pig was hanging from the ceiling. However, a small set of blinds attracted her attention and when she slowly sneaked up to it she could hear giggling that was unmatched anywhere in Taldorei, Jester was for certain behind this curtain and exercising enormous amounts of restraints she simply lifted the small curtain just a tad bit and looked inside. It was a small cubby, dressed with a small table for two and a few lit candles that played in the small space. There was also a two people sitting inside, one wearing blue monk vestiges and the other a dress along with a leather strap across her back. From under the blue dress a long tail protrudes and it has formed a small heart and Nott quickly notices how close to each other they’re sitting. Nott almost ducks away to go tell the others but then she sees how Beau leans in for a kiss which is met half way by Jester and Nott is pretty sure that a small cloud of heart shaped clouds formed around them and poofed as soon as they let go. Nott finally pulls her head away from the curtain and slowly sneaks back up to the table with the other members. They have now entered a fierce discussion on the topic of whether warm tomatoes are the worst thing in the world or amazing so Nott joins in on the “Warm tomatoes were invented by Uk’otoa” side and they don’t seem to notice that she left to begin with. After a while of debating, talking to other people about it and doing their best to force an opinion out of Cad, they give up and settle on agreeing to disagreeing. Caleb goes back to his books, Fjord and Cad starts talking about something and Nott is left to her own thoughts about what she saw downstairs, almost waiting for them both to exit the basement together, flushed and not quite sure of what to do.


	6. Comforting the beaten down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau just wants to help him out

The night was long, grueling and never ending to Caleb, he sat at a table all night and just glared straight ahead of himself, no one in his immediate view yet his eyes were locked in place by the mind that was rushing past him on the inside. He never got a single moment of respite from the screams, the burning flames and the visons that was coming up inside of his head when he blinked or did not intently focus on something else but for the moment he was trapped within the bad circle of his own trauma that seemed to unending, never showing its true face but rather hiding in the veils of his own clouded mind where it truly was impossible to find. The screams filled his ears sounding like tinnitus and slowly growing in volume, slowly becoming all-consuming to his hearing, breaking him away from the bench in the mead hall he was sitting at but instead plummeting him down in to the murky depths of his own psyche where the hauntings of his own actions had absolute rule. They seemed to hate and love him down there, they loved him because he fueled them and their hatred for his very existence but they hated him for that he had brought them in to the painful existence inside his own very keen mind. The visions were flashing in front of his eyes and disbursing the blue robed monk who just walked down. Instead he saw the embers, the small coals that were still on fire inside the rubbles of his house. He could still remember finding the skulls inside the ruin despite him being told to never come back there, they were black and charred but still intact somehow and that was truly the breaking point, he would never be the same after he saw the skulls, every last drop of human trust ran out of him that day and it seemed to be lost to the ages, never to be found again.

“Hey what’s up?” A recognizable voice suddenly killed the screams inside his ears and the visions faded, for now. The monk that had recently came down sat down opposite to him with two tankards of ale and a small plate of food.

“Ehh just thinking about some magic, new spell I’m working on” Caleb deflected the question, trying to find something else to grab on to, something to change the subject to instead of this.

“You know you’ve been up all night? This is right where I left you a couple hours ago” Her eyes pierced in to him but not in the way everyone else did, they weren’t looking for something. There was something hidden beneath the hard exterior that he didn’t recognize in Beau, something that didn’t tell him and everyone to fuck off until she talked to them, something different.

“Well I wasn’t very tired at all, why are you up at this hour? It’s nearly…. 6 am” Caleb didn’t want the ball so he tried throwing it back in to her court rather than holding on to it and burning his hands.

“I slept basically all way here so I wasn’t that tired, you however kept watch so I can only presume that there’s a different reason you’re not sound asleep right now”

“Do I have to talk about it right now? I know you know the reason why”

“Oh right” A small but strong hand patted him on the shoulder a few times, imbuing him with a certain sense of self that he didn’t feel before. The physical comfort was surprisingly effective, past what he would have imagined so he took it and gave small sheepish smile “I just care for you man, we don’t have to talk if you want and that’s probably for the better with me. However, I just want you to know that you can’t keep doing this Caleb, dwelling on old shit rarely helps and staying up all night has rarely helped anyone but at the same time, I know that telling you that won’t help so if you ever feel like talking about it, I’ll listen the best I can” She leaned her head back slightly whilst letting the mead slowly fall down in to her stomach, joining the little bit of pocket bacon she had eaten before she left the girls room. She also let Caleb think about what she said and after a small break where he didn’t seem very inclined on speaking she started talking again “Cad has some amazing tea that will deck you like a right hand punch to the side of your guts and if you ever need something even stronger I can probably find the right people to ask for it” Beau said when she finally put down her tankard and pushed the other over towards Caleb who lifted it as a small toast to Beau.

“While I don’t think the other thing you recommended is something I’ll try, I will have to ask Cad for a cup tomorrow night however” Caleb drank from the tankard and to his delight Beau seemed done with the conversation so he put one of his many books on the table and started reading until slowly the rest of the mighty nein joined him and Beau at the table for breakfast. He didn’t want to talk about his past with anyone but knowing the shoulder was there to lean on if he ever needed it was good to know. Sometimes the smallest thing will help the most.


End file.
